


Strawberry Shortcake

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, howoo, im so sorry im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: It's just Jihoon and Soonyoung having sex because of ice cream 😭😭😭I'm going to hell.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY 😭😭😭 THE FIRST TIME I POST SOMETHING AFTER A LONG WHILE, AND IT'S THIS FILTH. YOU CAN THROW ME ON THE NEAREST GARBAGE CAN.

By the time performance team was done helping with their choreographers to finally finish the dance for their title track, Soonyoung is spent and in need of a little pick me up. It doesn't help that it's quite hot even though they have maximized the aircon in the dance room. In the end, they all decided to go down to the nice little cafe infront of their new building.

The staffs here are really nice and respects their privacy a lot even though they knew just how famous they are. They also help in controlling fans so there would be distance and they could eat in peace. 

"Hey can I get a small tub of ice cream on the way out?" Soonyoung asked one of the staffs he has gotten quite close with considering they've been spending a lot of time there in the cafe.

"Sure, we have chocolate almonds, strawberry shortcake, oreo cream cheese and fudge brownie. What would you like for me to take out?"

"Strawberry please" The staff smiled at him and excused himself while the members continued to tease his appetite.

  
It's not like it's for him anyway. Sure, he wants it as well. But he actually bought it so he can feed Jihoon some sugar. The man probably hasn't had any dinner. He had messaged him before coming down to the cafe and the only reply he received was ' _Door's open, just come in_ ' in that exact words.

  
Once he has the takeout and the ice cream, he separated ways with his members. Most of them going back to the dorm to relax their sore muscles. While he went back to the company to go and feed his producer boyfriend.

  
He quietly stepped inside, noting the way Jihoon is hunched infront of his computers and his bigass headset is secured on his ears. He tapped him twice on his shoulders, as a warning before leaning down to kiss the top of his head and then his cheeks.

"Hi" he whispered as Jihoon took off the barriers on his ears.

"Hey" he tilted up his head up as an indication of him asking for a kiss. Soonyoung smiled triumphantly before leaning down and planting a small peck. However, Jihoon seems to have a different idea and chased after his lips. He giggled a bit before relenting and letting Jihoon take his kisses for the day.

"Somebody missed me" he smirked as he straighten up, pulling Jihoon up with him even though the smaller man protested.

"don't push it" Jihoon mumbled but he stopped protesting when Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his waist. There's no point when all he wants is to snuggle on his chest anyways. So that's what he did.

Soonyoung let him rest there for awhile, slowly caressing his back and down as he listened to his heartbeat. A kind of peaceful feeling settling down in his bones. And Soonyoung, he basked in the way Jihoon melted in his arms, all pliant and soft. 

He decided to untangle when he remembered about the foods he brought. It earned another whine from Jihoon, so he let him cling to him and just waddled over to the couch. They can't help but giggle at how stupid they look, walking like penguins but really, none of them care. It's their own time, in their own place. And if Soonyoung wants to hold jihoon, and Jihoon won't let go, it's no one's business but theirs.

As predicted, Jihoon grabbed the cola first.

"What?" Jihoon rolled his eyes at him and Soonyoung playfully glared before pushing the various food infront of Jihoon.

"Eat, hon"

  
Unlike what people thinks, Jihoon can be talkative when he wants to. And Soonyoung just listens to him with fondness all over his face, being endeared at the way Jihoon take turns from chewing his food and excitedly telling him about the song he's finishing. 

"You've got heart eyes all over your face, stop that" Jihoon whined, pushing Soonyoung's face to the other direction.

"Can't help it, I like staring at you"

"I'm already your boyfriend, stop" 

Soonyoung laughed at the pout on Jihoon's face, and finally relents. He stood up, stretching his limbs before taking a seat infront of Jihoon's computer.

"Which one do you need me to listen to?" He asked. Carefully eyeing the monitor, since he's scared that he might click something and all of Jihoon's hardworking would be erased.

It has happened once. He accidentally deleted a file when he sneaked in one time and Jihoon was not around. Of course, he called in panic. Almost in tears and already begging for forgiveness. In the end, Jihoon just laughed at him and told him that it's okay since he always saves multiple copies of one song. He never sneaked in again, and never used the computer without permission. Although Jihoon said it's alright, Soonyoung thought it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Especially to the things Jihoon treasures most.

"That edited 6 and then edited 7. See if it's much better or if I need to scraped it uo back to one"

  
Soonyoung nodded, and put on Jihoon's headset. Noting how warm they are, Jihoon probably didn't take any breaks before he came. He opened a new notepad to write down his opinion on the song. It's an effective routine he and Jihoon has established early on. Sometimes words are hard and Soonyoung troubles with them when speaking. But with the notepad, he can write down his opinion and just arrange the thoughts afterwards.

  
"What do you think?" Soonyoung startled when Jihoon suddenly pulled the chair a few inches from the computer so he can wiggle his body and plopped down on Soonyoung lap. His hands automatically went to his waist to help him sit properly. Once he deemed him comfortable enough, he pointed out the notes to him and took the ice cream on his hand instead.

Expectedly, Jihoon went to work right away after seeing his observation. Completely forgetting on where he is placed and the tub of ice cream. Soonyoung is used to it so he doesn't mind. Instead, he just opened the ice cream. Careful as to not jostle the big baby on his lap, or to spill the ice cream on both of them. Thankfully, the ice cream stayed frozen, so atleast that minimizes the possibility of it making a mess.

"Here" He gave the first bite to Jihoon, who willingly opened his mouth without breaking his eyes away from his computer. Both hands busy with altering and clicking. 

It was amusing. How focused Jihoon is on his work, all sharp and concentrated. But then the moment Soonyoung feeds him, he automatically opens his mouth like a little baby bird without even breaking his concentration and taking away his gaze away from his computer.

Soonyoung can't even describe how adorable he looks right now. The way Jihoon isn't paying attention towards the spoonful of ice cream Soonyoung feeds him and just trusting Soonyoung on not spilling anything on his shirt or chair or expensive equipments.

But then Soonyoung made a sudden jerk, missing Jihoon's mouth by mere inches. Pink cream staining his already pink lips and pale cheeks. Suddenly, Soonyoung's mouth felt dry. All innocent thoughts slipping out of his head as Jihoon's tongue poked out to trace the ice cream on his lips. His eyes followed the movement religiously, swallowing down the sudden burst of saliva in his mouth. Because honestly, Jihoon looks so edible right now.

Without even thinking of it, he had placed the ice cream on the side, pulled Jihoon tighter on his lap and trailed open mouthed kisses on his cheeks. Tongue licking the ice cream that graced his lovely cheeks. And Jihoon, his beautiful boyfriend, only tilted his head to give him more access. And Soonyoung gladly received the action. From his cheeks, his lips travel down to his jaw. Making Jihoon sigh and lax on his arms. Suddenly, he let go of his hold on his keyboard and mouse. Body leaning back on Soonyoung's chest as he let the man shower him with kisses.

Soonyoung pulled down on his shirt, the material stretching until his neck and collarbones are on show. 

"Soonyoung..." He gasped, his tone almost like an airy moan. And it was so lovely in Soonyoung's ears that he decided that his mission tonight would be to hear it again and again.

He sucked on his skin, lightly enough not to leave a mark but hard enough to bring pleasure. Licking readily on the red spot before moving on an unblemished skin.

"Do you want me to stop?" Soonyoung asked, because consent is always a must.

"No" Jihoon mumbled. Twisting his upper body, reaching for Soonyoung's neck and pulling him down so he can kiss him straight to the mouth.

  
And God, the explosion of taste is incredible. Jihoon's mouth is both warm and cold. Tasting sweet of strawberries, and Soonyoung can't help but push in. Letting his tongue roam and taste all of him. And Jihoon lets him. Moving without breaking the kiss, he crawled so they're face to face and he has no more problems about deepening the kiss even more.

"Fuck Jihoon" Soonyoung groaned as soon as they parted for air, but Jihoon is suddenly so needy. So he dived in, biting Soonyoung's throat and attacked his neck with open mouthed kisses. Soonyoung gripped his waist hard but let him continue.

"More" Jihoon mumbled once he's satisfied, and moved to claim Soonyoung's mouth once again. And Soonyoung indulged him. Because it's something he also wants.

"Couch or dorm?" Soonyoung asked, fully intending to milk Jihoon's mood for everything it's worth.

"Couch, won't be able to hold back" Jihoon stood up, removing his shirt and sweatpants along the way. 

Soonyoung was about to stand up and follow after him when suddenly, his eyes caught the ice cream sadly forgotten on the table. He picked it up, sure that Jihoon would later be annoyed at the stain it would leave on his table but then he made a mistake of looking up.

Jihoon is already naked and bare on the couch, staring at him impatiently. But what caught Soonyoung's attention is how flushed he is. His cheeks are a wonderful color of red, and the hue runs down to his neck and to his chest. He looks so pretty, so sexy... presenting himself unashamedly to Soonyoung. He's all reds and pinks, and the marks are visible on his pale skin. Soonyoung can feel his blood thrum in excitement, his member twitching in its confinements and suddenly, he found a purpose for the ice cream in his hands.

"On the floor, baby" He ordered, voice low and commanding. And Jihoon visibly shivers. His body responding to Soonyoung's voice.

"What why?" He asked, face contorting in confusion and hands getting fidgety. He's getting antsy, impatient. Agitated that Soonyoung is taking too long to reach him.

"I want to eat ice cream" 

"What? Now? I'm already naked-"

"on you" he smirked, and Jihoon stopped his rambling. Eyes going down on the ice cream on Soonyoung's hands and down to his crotch.

"That's so gross...but I'm so fucking curious" Jihoon finally said after a few seconds later. Shrugging, he went down on the floor. Immediately wincing at how uncomfortable the carpet feels on his naked ass. He made a mental note to buy a new one later on.

  
Soonyoung approached with calculated moves, like a tiger waiting to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. And Jihoon feels the anticipation down to his core. Excitement building, making his body tense with want.

He followed all of Soonyoung's movement with his eyes. Hungrily swallowing when Soonyoung put down the ice cream on top of the couch to remove his own clothing. And Soonyoung took his sweet time in undressing, fully aware of Jihoon's eyes on him.

He groaned when Soonyoung stood naked in front of him, so close but too far away for Jihoon to be able to touch. And to touch him, he wants. Especially when Soonyoung reached down on his hard member, and released a sigh as he pumped himself slowly. Jihoon can't help but whine.

"Soonie" his voice sounded almost like a plea. Begging. They haven't even started and he's ready to fucking beg.

  
  
"All yours love" Soonyoung mumbled before finally slotting himself in between Jihoon's legs. Their lips meeting in a heated kiss, so passionate and all hot. Their tongues started to tangle playfully, dancing in erotic moves. Soonyoung pushed Jihoon down gently so he would be lying down on his back, and their cocks brushed together. Making both of them moan in unison.

"God" Soonyoung groaned. Sitting up, he admired just how messed up Jihoon already looks. His lips plump and shiny, eyes teary with need, and he's red all over. Without a warning, he reached down and flicked his nipple. Making Jihoon arched his back, head tilting at the side as he moaned loudly.

"So perfect for me" Soonyoung mumbled. He reached for the ice cream on the side and waited for Jihoon to look back at him.

  
Maintaining eye contact, he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and let it fall on Jihoon's chest. His pink bud being covered by the pink ice cream, and Jihoon gasped loudly with the surprise feeling. The sudden coldness made his buds jerk upright, and the ice cream is melting quickly with how warm his body is running.

"Fuck" not being able to control himself anymore, Soonyoung lapped the stray drop of melted ice cream on his stomach, up up up until he reached his chest and he immediately suck on a nipple. Making Jihoon moaned so loudly, something Soonyoung has never heard from him before. 

Truthfully speaking, Jihoon is going crazy with the stimulation. The coldness of the ice cream felt so good on his hot skin but it only emphasized the hotness of Soonyoung's mouth when he took the bud inside. He was intoxicated. The feeling of Soonyoung's mouth on skin is amplified by the cold, and goddamn it sent tremors down his spine.

Soonyoung took his time. Putting ice cream down on Jihoon's upper body and lapping it up. Leaving trails of marks on its wake, goosebumps appearing on Jihoon's skin. His boyfriend is so responsive. To his touch, to his voice. His body reacting beautifully to his ministrations, and the ice cream only intensified that.

  
"Soonyoung...please. You're gonna make me come" He gasped, hands fisted on Soonyoung's hair. Pulling him up desperately, and Jihoon followed. Kissing him instead, deep and heady.

  
"Do you think ice cream would pass up as lube?" Soonyoung asked, and jihoon groaned in annoyance. Here he is, desperate to be fucked and Soonyoung has the audacity to think about trivial things.

"No" He growled, pushing Soonyoung away from his body. But before Soonyoung can even react, he's pushing him down until he's on top of his hips.

"it's too sticky when it dries" Jihoon panted as an explanation. He grabbed the lube he had readied earlier on top of the table, pouring some on his fingers and immediately putting two fingers inside of himself. He's still loose from this morning, and if he let Soonyoung prep him, the man would take his sweet damn time until Jihoon is all but a blabbering mess.

"God fuck Jihoon" Soonyoung growled, hands gripping his waist to steady him. Eyes sharp and hungrily following Jihoon's fingers disappear inside of him. It was such a beautiful sight. His cock can't help but leak with how beautiful Jihoon looks on top of him, fingering himself with pleasure written all over his face.

"In. Now" Jihoon ordered, pulling out his fingers and pouring a lot of lube on Soonyoung's hard on without a warning. The other man yelping at the sudden coldness but it turned into a loud moan when Jihoon gripped him and lined himself up, the head of Soonyoung's cock breaching his entrance.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Baby, let me"

With a simple nod from Jihoon, he took over. Positioning jihoon down on his lap and pushing inside of him. Soonyoung swallowed Jihoon's moans, claiming his mouth as he moves his hips that would make dancers feel ashamed of themselves.

"Right there, harder"

  
And harder he gives it. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Soonyoung pulled Jihoon up and slammed him down on his cock. Meeting him half way as he bucks up. The sound of skin slapping on skin surrounding them just as loud as they moan each other's names.

Truthfully speaking, Soonyoung loves it slow. Loves to take his damn time in ruining Jihoon. Loves to turn him into a babbling mess as he slowly destroys him. Bit by bit. Pieces by pieces. Only to make him whole again after. But sometimes, Soonyoung likes it like this as well. Hard, fast and unrelenting. Almost animalistic with how much he wants to see Jihoon fall apart on his cock.

  
"Fuck, Soonyoung..." He gasped "Not gonna last...long" His words are all tilted, high pitched and airy. And Soonyoung doubled his efforts. Wanting Jihoon to come undone infront lf him.

Without pulling out, he changed their position back to their first one, with Jihoon on his back. This time, he pulled Jihoon's legs up to his chest until he's almost folded. He pulled out until only the head of his cock is inside and slammed down hard on him. Jihoon choking in a moan, as Soonyoung set a fast pace. Making them both pant in pleasure.

"Please" Jihoon whined, tears falling down from his face as he tried to reach for his neglected member. _Tried_. Because Soonyoung caught his hand and put them on either side of his head.

"Untouched. Come untouched or not at all" He growled, making jihoon sobbed. But Jihoon relent, body so in tune to whatever Soonyoung wants. And Soonyoung can't help but moan at the display of surrender. Jihoon being so pliant underneath him that he can't help but reward him with a kiss. Their tongues tangling as Soonyoung chased both of their climax.

He can feel it close, blooming inside of him, wanting to burst. And he can feel Jihoon's close too. With the way he keeps clenching on him, and his body uncoordinated and tensed.

  
"Come on, baby. Come for me" He whispered, and with just a few more thrusts, Jihoon's body pull taut like a violin's string, his back arching as he finally succumbed to the pleasure. White streaks painting his stomach and chest as he moaned loudly.

The sight was incredible and it was the one thing that pushed Soonyoung into releasing his load inside Jihoon. Making the other man moan at the feeling of the hot liquid spilling inside of him. He collapsed on top of him, face immediately finding purchase on the side of his neck.

"so... that's quite a kink I did not know about" Jihoon tiredly mumbled later on, hands caressing Soonyoung's back who's planting small kisses on his neck. The action was so innocent compared to what they just did.

"Same...but did it feel good?" Soonyoung asked, and Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"I came fast, untouched. And you're asking me?"

  
"well... Maybe I wanted my ego to be stroked.... Do you think we can play with ice next?"

  
Jihoon's answer was a hard slap on his back.

  
They threw the melted ice cream that was left, Soonyoung said it's a waste but Jihoon said that he now associate it with sex and he definitely can't eat it now. Soonyoung only laughed at him, but promised to buy him a new one later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? I'm still not used on writing smut....so it's kinda awkward and not flowing as great as I want it too 😔 But I tried, anyways. Because it won't leave my mind. Sorry 🤷♀️🤷♀️🤷♀️
> 
> Scream at me in twt @WeShipAndWeSail.


End file.
